NaruErza sana mi corazón roto
by RagnarokPain
Summary: Saludos lectores mi segunda historia One shot de mi pareja favorita NaruErza espero les agrade. Naruto perdió a Hinata durante la cuarta gran guerra ninja y tiene el corazón roto pero por asares del destino llegara alguien a cuidar y sanar ese corazón.


NARUERZA sana mi corazón roto.

-Erza, te amo (Dialogo)

"Por que Naruto, por que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, que me as hecho" (Pensamiento)

-YO AMO A ERZA SCARLET (Grito)

One shot o Prologo Por favor sana mi corazón roto.

Konoha no sato.

Vemos a la gente que va y viene por las calles del pueblo escondido entre las hojas riendo, bromeando pasándola bien todos menos una persona.

La guerra es cruel y despreciable pero cuando esta te quita a la persona de la cual sin saberlo estabas enamorado es indescriptible para Naruto Uzumaki, han pasado ya dos años del fin de la Cuarta gran guerra ninja y sus consecuencias se a ido pasando con el tiempo, hubo muchos shinobis que murieron en esta pero alcanzaron lo que muchos deseaban una verdadera paz en el mundo, todo el mundo gozaba de la nueva paz pero como decíamos Naruto Uzumaki no puede estar feliz.

Flash Back.

En el trascurso de la guerra sucedió, en la etapa que Naruto enfrentaba con los ninjas de la alianza al temido Jubi controlado por Obito Uchiha y Madara Uchiha, Naruto estaba combatiendo con todo lo que tenia a la gran bestia pero esta era muy poderosa a un para todos los ninjas cuando el Jubi por orden de Obito y Madara contra ataco con lanzas de Madera que estaban perforando a gran parte de los ninjas Naruto trataba de proteger a sus amigos pero por un ultimo ataque de Rasen Shuriken quedo exhausto para poder esquivar una lanza que iba directo asía el Naruto alcanzo a ver como en cámara lenta una persona que conocía muy bien se interponía entre la lanza y el era Hinata Hyuga la chica que le decía extraña pero a un asi la quería como una de sus personas especiales Naruto no salía del shock de ver a la tímida Hyuga dando de nuevo la vida por el Hinata acaba de ser atravesada por la lanza de madera y luego esta se expandió destruyendo todos los órganos internos de la tímida Hyuga Naruto la cargo no paraba de pedir ayuda solo veía como poco a poco sus ojos iban cerrando y diciendo las ultimas palabras a su gran amor platónico antes de irse de este mundo.

-Naruto-kun no llores por favor siempre estaré contigo, toda la gente aquí cuenta contigo yo siempre e creído en ti sabia que serias la magnifica persona que eres ahora, no te des nunca por vencido y no retroceder a tu palabra después de todo es tu camino ninja al igual que el mío.

-Por que Hinata, por que no dudas ni un segundo para venir a salvarme por que. (Naruto no aguantaba lloraba y lloraba pues veía de nuevo como una de sus personas mas preciadas estaba dando su vida por el sin vacilar)

-Por que te Amo con todo mi corazón, me hubiera gustado que nos casáramos y tener una familia pero ahora lo veo imposible. (Hinata al igual cada segundo sentía la vida se le iba pero no debía de irse sin darle a su amado la confianza para seguir adelante aun que sea sin ella y terminar esta guerra)

Naruto al oír como lo amaba entendió no era del cariño que entendió aquella vez de uno de sus mejores amigos no era la de una pareja que quiere vivir el resto de sus vidas juntos.

-Naruto-kun toda la gente cuenta contigo para ganar esta batalla y terminar esta guerra se que serás capaz de lograrlo después de todo eres la persona mas maravillosa que pude conocer por lo que te amo tanto, por favor se feliz a un que no sea conmigo encuentra a alguien que te ame como yo te amo a ti. (Con esas ultimas palabras Hinata cerro los ojos para no volverlos abrir)

-Hinata, Hinata, HINATA, HINATA NO MEDEJES POR FAVOR, YO TAMBIEN TE AMO POR FAVOR NO ME DEJES AMOR POR FAVOR. (Naruto estaba inconsolable la única persona que siempre lo a amado aparte de sus padres estaba en sus brazos muerta, fría, cada vez veía como poco a poco su piel tomaba un color mas opaco demostrando que Hinata Hyuga había fallecido)

-Te lo dije Naruto nadie puede ser feliz en este mundo maldito pero no todo esta perdido únete a mi, juntos activaremos el Tsukukomi Infinito y juntos salvaremos este mundo solo tienes que venir conmigo. (La vista de Naruto era oscurecida por su cabello se acerco a la frente de la fallecida Hyuga colocando un beso de despedida luego delicadamente puso su cuerpo en el suelo después de oír las palabras de Obito Naruto se paro y empezó a caminar lentamente donde estaba el, los de la alianza pensó que aceptaría su trato y toda esperanza estaría perdida pero)

-MALDITO ME LA PAGARAS, NO PERDONARE JAMAS QUE ME AYAS QUITADO A MI HINATA (Después de ese desgarrador grito Naruto se transformo en Kurama y sin importarle nada se lanzo contra el Jubi de un gran brinco logro colocarse enzima de el y)

"Kurama cual era ese jutsu que no querías que usáramos por que era muy arriesgado"

-EL SELLO ABSORCION DE LA PARCA YA QUE TENIAS ENCERRADO EN MI CON EL SELLO EN TEORIA PODRIAMOS ABRIRLO PARA PODER ABSORBER AL JUBI, PERO DESPUES ESTE TRATARA DE TOMAR EL CONTROL TENDRAS QUE TENER UNA GRAN VOLUNTAD PARA PODER CONTROLARLO.

"No perderé a nadie mas no importe que pase conmigo"

\- **ABSORCION DE LA PARCA ENCARCELAMIENTO DEL ALMA IMPURA** (Después de esas palabras Naruto empezó absorber al Jubi dentro del sello de su estomago todo el mundo solo veía como el tan temido demonio desaparecía de los ojos de la alianza Obito y Madara no creían lo que veían el chico Naruto acababa de arruinar sus planes y con su nuevo poder ninguno de los dos le plantearía pelea)

Después de absorber al Jubi Naruto empezó a tener un cambio su cuerpo se volvía blanco y su ropa tomaba la forma de un kimono blanco con negro con seis tomos en el cuello y nueve en la espalda con el Rinnegan enzima de el.

Todo el mundo no creía que había pasado el joven Naruto había tomado el control de la bestia mas temida que el mundo allá visto, con su nuevo poder que desbordaba de Naruto se volteo a los principales causares de su sufrimiento Obito no se veía muy afectado pero si veíamos de cerca estaba sudando y Madara a un a ser un zombi tenia miedo después de que Naruto abriera sus ojos tenían la forma del Kiuby con una raya en medio simulando una cruz pero solo demostraba poder.

-Ustedes son la principal desgracia que ha visto este mundo deben ser eliminados (después de eso detrás de Naruto emergieron nueve esferas de color negro)

-Madara tenemos que extraerle al jubi para que yo me vuelva su Jinjuriki (Madara solo lo vio divertido)

-Quien dijo alguna vez que tu serias el Jinjuriki (Detrás de el emergió Zetsu negro tomando control del cuerpo de Obito)

-Zetsu que haces suéltame.

-Ya perdiste tu importancia Obito es hora que reviva Madara-sama para que se encargue el personal mente. (Después de decir eso y unas posiciones de manos vemos como a Madara le empezaba a salir humo demostrando que estaba de nuevo en el mundo de los vivos mientras que Zetsu arranca del cuerpo de Obito el Rinnegan y el Sharingan y este se iba a Madara colocándose en el imprentándoselos a el)

-Por fin Naruto es hora del baile

Transcurrieron mas de dos horas peleando llegaron al campo de batalla Sasuke con los Hokages para ayudar en la batalla pero a esta ahora solo dependía de dos hombres, después llegaron los otros cinco Kages y pidieron saber que aconteció, todo el mundo narro que Naruto tomo el control del Jubi y estaba pelando a par contra Madara a un teniendo Naruto una gran ventaja, después de eso vieron todo el mundo a lo lejos como el cuerpo de Madara caía sin vida con un gran agujero donde alguna vez estuvo su corazón después de un Naruto un poco fatigado uso un Rasenshuriken que apunto al cuerpo inerte del Uchiha para destruir a el y no quedaran rastros de que alguna vez existió.

Toda la alianza estaba de gran fiesta menos nuestro Rubio esta victoria para el tubo un gran costo y no sabia que hacer.

Fin del Flash Back.

Después del fin de la guerra tanto a Sasuke como a Orochimaru y involucrados pasaron un poco de tiempo en detención pero después de comprobar su apoyo durante la guerra fueron soltados en libertad.

El Jubi dentro de Naruto de nuevo fue dividido liberando a si a los demás Bijus la estatua fue destruida y los Bijus se fueron a vivir a isla Tortuga, mientras Shukaku y Giuky estaban con sus respectivos Jinjurikis y Kurama se quedaba con nuestro deprimido Rubio ya con su poder completo ya que Minato le dio su otra mitad a Naruto para que Kurama volviera a ser uno solo.

A la semana después de los funerales de los caídos de las guerra hubo una gran fiesta en todas las Naciones para celebrar la nueva época de paz que estaba llegando nuestro rubio después de los relatos y su batallas durante la guerra se volvió el hombre mas deseado a nivel mundial, las hijas de los Daimayos les rogaban a sus padres que las comprometieran con Naruto al igual que un gran numero de Kunoichis y Civiles pero Naruto no estaba de humor para esto.

Naruto a diario rechazaba a un sinfín de mujeres que incluso venían de otras aldeas y pueblos aún que sea a ver al rubio, para Naruto todas esas personas solo lo buscaban por su fama y ahora su cuerpo por que según la población femenina se había vuelto el mas atractivo nadie lo buscaba por el quien era la única persona que lo veía por el y no por el titulo de héroe, era su amada Hyuga que se nos había ido.

Ahora Naruto caminaba tranquila mente por el pueblo con dirección a la Barbacoa Akimichi ya que sus amigos querían celebrar su cumpleaños numero diesi nueve pero el no era muy a fin a las fiestas pero no querían que ellos se preocuparan.

Los novatos ahora incluso Sasuke que estaba de vuelta lo esperaba para su fiesta, después de la guerra lo que no creyó ver que incluso Ino y Tenten trataron de tener algo con el, el sabia que ellas lo asían para tratar de ayudarlo a superar su perdida pero les agradeció la intención pero la rechazo, Sakura solo cuando lo veía lo abrazaba dándole palabras de aliento a todo el mundo le dolió la muerte de Hinata pero sabían que Naruto estaba destrozado y necesitaba alguien que curara ese corazón.

Earthland la torre del cielo.

Vemos a Natsu Dragnel que le daba el golpe de gracia a Jeral Fernandez derrotándolo a este en una titánica batalla junto a el estaba Erza Scarlet llorando ante lo que vio su primer amigo y su primer amor debía estar muerto después de haber recibido el ataque del Dragnel.

Ella recordaba como lo conoció su apoyo que le dio en la torre del cielo, pero después todos esos bellos momentos de apoyo fueron remplazados por un Jeral loco que amenazaba con matarla a ella y sus amigos, vemos como termino todo Jeral vencido pero la torre no soporto la lucha y esta estaba a punto de estallar, ella al sentir que era su culpa no tubo otro remedio de dejarse absorber por la lacrima gigante para salvar a sus amigos solo alcanzaba a oír gritos de Natsu de que no lo hiciera pero ella quería salvar a todos no importaba que esperaba que fueran felices.

Bosques fuera de Konoha.

Después de su fiesta y comida Naruto se despidió de todos sus amigos y se dirigió a caminar al bosque era su forma de relajarse ya había pasado dos años de que la había perdido pero recordaba que debía seguir adelante, pero no sabia como, después de descubrir todos esos sentimientos que tenia enterado pensaba que no podía soportar ese dolor pero.

Naruto dirige su vista al cielo para ver como una chica de cabello rojo caía de un agujero azul que se abrió en el cielo, Naruto con un salto rápido logro capturarla antes que ella se estrellara en el suelo.

Naruto después de ver que ella estaba inconsciente y ver algunas pequeñas lesiones sabia que tenia que ayudarla después averiguaría de donde vino, con eso pensado se dirigió de nuevo al puebla con dirección al hospital para que atendieran a la bella mujer.

Hospital de Konoha.

En una habitación del hospital vemos a seis personas en un cuarto una hermosa peli roja descansando en la cama cubierta por una bata de hospital azul, aun lado de ella se encuentra nuestro rubio tomando su mano mientras con la otra mano tocaba su cabello se le asía muy hermoso como el de su madre, enfrente de la cama vemos a los compañeros de Naruto del equipo siete Sasuke, Sakura y Sai con su maestro ahora Hokage Kakashi Hatake.

-Entonces Naruto, ¿como fue que te encontraste con esta señorita?

-Como le dije Sensei estaba dando mi paseo en el bosque a fuera de la puerta norte cuando vi que en el cielo se formo como un agujero como cuando usted usa su Kamui pero este era de color blanco y azul y de este salía esta chica.

Los presentes se les asía difícil de creer pero después de ver que Naruto prácticamente se había vuelto un dios al ser Jinjuriki del Jubi y Kurama, sabían que este mundo loco todo era posible entonces si era cierto esta chica no pertenecía a este mundo.

Todo el mundo vio como poco a poco Erza fue despertando ella alcanzaba a penas abrir los ojos cuando vio una cabellera Rubia con una cara esculpida no alcanzaba a distinguir bien pues a un veía borrosa, no se dio cuenta que el chico estaba tomando su mano izquierda y ella la apretaba mas.

-Natsu eres tu donde estamos (después de aclarar su vista se percato que no era Natsu era un chico Rubio de ojos azules con tres curiosas marcas en cada cachete y un rostro delgado, bajo la vista para ver que el o ella no sabia esta tomando su mano y sintió una sensación de calor en su pecho y en su cara no sabia si de vergüenza o enojo)

-Disculpa señorita por no ser quien buscas mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, te encontré afuera en el bosque cuando vi que saliste de una especie de portal o agujero me podrías hablar de ti (Erza pestaño una y otra vez el chico era muy educado y cortes, se sonrojo cuando le dijo señorita y le brindaba una sonrisa, no sabia por que se sentía muy cómoda con el)

-Mi nombre es Erza Scarlet soy un mago del gremio Fairy Tail lo ultimo que recuerdo que era absorbida por un cristal lacrima para evitar que este explotara y salvaría a mis amigos.

-Oh ese no me lo esperaba entonces me quieres decir que eres una maga entonces por eso siento que tu energía es diferente a la que usamos aquí.

-Disculpa como que la que usamos aquí.

-Si lamento decirte que se encuentra en Konoha en el Pais del fuego dentro de las Naciones elementales y por lo que me as dicho deduzco que no eres de por aquí.

-Como, entonces donde estoy, no comprendo (Erza se le empezaban a salir unas cuantas lagrimas de su ojo izquierdo y se tapaba con las manos soltando el dolor por no saber donde estaba ella iba a seguir llorando cuando sintió dos grandes brazos fuertes la envuelven atrayéndola en un gran abrazo mientras con la mano derecha sobaba su espalda para que esta se calmara)

-Tranquila, estoy aquí para ti, todo saldrá bien encontraremos una manera de ayudarte para que regreses a tu casa, por favor no llores, me duele ver a una hermosa chica como tu llorar (lo ultimo lo dijo como en un susurro pero como ella estaba pegada a el logro oírlo Erza no sabia por que nadie jamás se había portado así con ella tenia algunos recuerdos de Jeral y Natsu pero no le transmitían tanta calma y seguridad como estas quien era este chico que podía sentir que podía confiar)

-Platícanos de ti estoy seguro encontraremos una manera de ayudarte, te presento a mis mejores amigos y maestro, Sasuke Uchiha a un que le digo el Teme, luego mi mejor amiga casi hermana Sakura Haruno, no te recomiendo hacerla enojar, después tenemos a Sai es muy raro leyendo solo libros de como tener sentimientos pero es una genial persona y por ultimo mi maestro y ahora líder del pueblo Kakashi Hatake (Naruto presento a uno por uno Sasuke quería poner en su lugar al Dobe pero solo saludo con un movimiento de mano al igual que Sai, con una pequeña sonrisa saludo Sakura y Kakashi con una de ojo)

-Entonces dinos de donde vienes y platícame de ti (Erza se sonrojo por el ultimo comentario no supo porque al igual que el rubio al ver que había dicho igual se sonrojo)

Erza paso a platicar su historia de como se unió a Fairy Tail como se trataban como una gran familia, como era su mundo los diferentes tipos de magias los gremios, el consejo todo, los presentes solo oían tan atentamente no creían que existiera un mundo como ese se les asia un poco parecido a los ninjas pero desestimaron a eso al ver que ellos eran mas abiertos no había necesidad de un pequeño ejercito y la necesidad de llamarse pueblos escondidos.

A Naruto se le asía fascinante le encantaría conocer su mundo y a todos sus amigos de Erza se le asían excelentes personas, además de ver los diferentes tipos de magias y mas.

-No te preocupes te ayudaremos mientras tanto tendrás que hacer una prueba para ver si a un puedes usar tu magia y si esta nos daría una pista de como podrías llegar a tu casa (Kalashi pidió como Erza afirmo y de pronto una luz amarilla la cubrió cambiando su ropa a una falda azul con una blusa blanca en cima una armadura corazón y botas negras)

Todo el mundo se sorprendió por el cambio, Naruto al ver la nueva apariencia de Erza se sonrojo fuerte mente se le asía muy hermosa mas con ese hermoso cabello rojo.

-Perfecta (Naruto susurro pero como a un Erza estaba cerca alcanzo a escuchar su comentario y tubo un pequeño sonrojo en un serio rostro)

-Esta magia se llama el caballero requip me permite traer armas y armaduras de mi dimensión de bolsillo.

-Disculpa si dices que son de tu dimensión donde se encuentra esta dimensión de bolsillo que dices.

-En donde vivo en Fairy Girls por que.

-Esto es muy interesante entonces puedes transportar ropa de a ya a acá, entonces por que no intentas trasportarte tú a tu habitación.

-No creo posible mi habilidad solo me permite trasportar objetos sin vida.

-Creo saber que tengo la solución, Naruto. (Naruto oía la platica se le asía increíble la magia de Erza y muy practica luego volteo a ver a su sensei viendo que tenia un plan no le sorprendía después de los Naras era catalogado como el mas listo)

-Te acuerdas de la técnica de tu padre el Hirashin.

-Si Sensei a un no e terminado de perfeccionarla me dicen que mi padre tardo ocho años en a completarlo yo calculo en unos seis meses la termine por que (Después de oír Kakashi tenia una gran sonrisa tapada por su mascara, los presentes de sus amigos Sasuke entendió lo que quería hacer su sensei)

-Fácil Dobe si logras terminar la técnica y dominarla al cien como tu padre podrás tele trasportarse a donde se encuentren tus Kunais ya se a ti o quien este contigo (Ahora a Naruto abrió grandes los ojos pensaba contestarle a su amigo de Teme pero tenia razón si lograba terminar la técnica podría ayudar a Erza a regresar a su casa pero había un problema y este era que no sabia si la técnica tendría problemas para viajar en dimensiones)

-En parte tienes razón Teme al igual que Kakashi-Sensei pero tomando en cuenta que el salto seria a otra dimensión no se si podría lograrlo (Erza al oir que Naruto podría ayudar a llegar a su casa salto dándole un gran abrazo chocando su cara con su armadura)

-te lo agradecería mucho Naruto, me ayudaras a volver a mi hogar (Todo el mundo tenia una gota al ver como Naruto era aplastado con la armadura de la peli roja, después que lo soltó logro componerse, se acerco normalmente después y abrazo bien a Erza)

Erza se había quedado estática jamás demostraba muchos sentimientos, su acción anterior quería demostrar que le agradaba o quería a una persona pero esta se sentía reconfortante, su pecho sentía un calor muy cómodo jamás en su vida se había sentido así ese calor que le proporcionaba Naruto era indescriptible la asía sentir feliz, segura, cómoda y mucho mas .

"Por que Naruto, por que me siento así cuando me abrazas" (Erza no sabia que pensar por que lo asía mientras Naruto)

"Por que siento esto por Erza me recuerda mucho a las dos únicas mujeres que en verdad me han amado alguna vez, mi madre y mi amada Hinata se parece tanto a ellas"

-Ok Naruto esta decidido mientras Erza se encuentre aquí tu estarás a cargo de ella ya que se te dio la casa de tus padres no creo que tengas algún problema verdad.

-Claro Sensei yo me encargo, ven Erza-chan te quedaras a vivir conmigo en lo que logro terminar mi técnica para que puedas ir a tu casa (Erza estaba feliz Naruto la ayudaría a volver con sus amigos mientras le daba un hogar para poderse quedar mientras estaba en este mundo estaba feliz de que encontró una persona tan maravillosa como Naruto después oyo como le agrego un lindo chan a su nombre y se sonrojo de vergüenza no lo admitiría pero le gustaba como se oia de el)

-Claro Naruto-kun (Erza inconsciente mente le contesto, Naruto se puso feliz de como lo llamo muchas chicas le decían igual queriendo coquetear con el pero viniendo Erza sintió que lo dijo con verdadero cariño después de pensar eso se sonrojo pero no quito su grande sonrisa)

-Entonces si nos disculpan tengo que mostrarle a Erza-chan el pueblo y luego dirigirse a la mansión Uzumaki para darle un cuarto, nos vemos mañana chicos, hasta luego Sensei. (Entonces Erza tomo la mano de Naruto y salieron juntos del cuarto del hospital no sin antes de despedirse de los amigos y maestro del rubio)

-Mira que guardadito se lo tenia el Dobe al parecer esta poco a poco volviendo a ser el irritante rubio que todos odian y aman (Sasuke vio a donde se dirigió su amigo con una sonrisa estaba feliz por el sabia lo mucho que sufrió con la muerte de Hinata y se merecía que encontrara a alguien para que fuera feliz)

-Si me alegro por Naruto espero esta chica logre hacerlo muy feliz (Dijo feliz Sakura al igual que Sasuke sabia lo que tubo que sufrir su amigo y esperaba por fin curaran ese corazón y volviera a hacer el de antes)

-Interesante aquí en mi libro dice que cuando hay química la persona sonríe alrededor de su pareja y viceversa entonces quiere decir que Naruto esta enamorado de la peli roja.

-Así es Sai esperemos vuelva a ser el de antes y vuelva a sonreír como cuando estaba ella se lo merece. (Con eso dicho por parte de Kakashi todos uno por uno fueron saliendo del cuarto cada quien tomando diferente rumbo)

Calles de Konoha.

Naruto iba mostrando a Erza todos los puntos de interés de la ciudad, el monumento Hokage el parque central la zona comercial Erza quedo perdida por las armas Shinobi se le asían fantásticas Naruto le compro una hermosa Katana de color rojo Escarlata muy hermosa al principio Erza quería rechazar no quería que Naruto gastara en ella, pero Naruto la contradijo diciendo que era un hermoso regalo para una hermosa mujer, Erza con esa cursilerías se rio divertida pero con un pequeño sonrojo, después de salir de la armería que compro algunos Kunai y estrellas ninja que iba cargando el rubio, Erza alcanzo a percatar a lo lejos una pastelería.

-vamos, vamos Naruto-kun invítame un pastel de fresa (A Naruto se le asía divertido como Erza se comportaba como niña con un pastel le recordaba a el como se ponía por su tazón de ramen, Naruto iba a decir que claro cuando se vio jalado por Erza para llegar a la pastelería si que era impaciente)

Después de llegar a la pastelería pidieron una mesa para ir a sentarse en la terraza Naruto coloco las compras a un lado suyo y esperaron que la camarera llegara a pedir la orden.

Después una hermosa peli negra subió para tomar la orden de unos clientes que acaban de llegar la camarera al ver a Naruto se le hicieron corazones los ojos no creyó jamás ver de cerca al gran héroe de las Naciones elementales se le asía mas atractivo en persona así que trato de acercarse para coquetear con el haber si lograba cautivarlo con su belleza.

-Buenas tardes Naruto-Sama que le gustaría ordenar guapo, no solo lo que hay en el menú esta disponible. (La chica se acerco moviéndose meneando las caderas y colocando sus manos debajo de sus pechos para que estos aumentaran de tamaño después de decirle eso le dio un giño coqueto ignorando olímpicamente a una peli roja que venia con el Rubio que no sabia por que pero quería saltarle enzima a esta pobre chica)

-Saludos señorita, disculpe pero vengo con una hermosa chica de compañía y nos gustaría ordenar dos rebanadas grandes de su mejor pastel de fresas y dos malteadas de vainilla por favor (Naruto contesto sin inmutarse de las acciones de la camarera asiendo que Erza sonriera con suficiencia dándole ella a la camarera una mirada de es mío, la chica ya no dijo nada se enojo que el hombre mas guapo ya estaba apartado pero no impedía que lo tratara luego)

-Ok Naruto-Sama en un momento traigo sus ordenes pero si cambia de opinión y quiere estar con una verdadera mujer, aquí podrá encontrarme (le dijo acercándose a su oreja murmurando lo ultimo depositando un papel en su chamara y despidiéndose con un giño y luego voltea a ver a Erza con dagas en los ojos y esta hizo lo mismo)

-Naruto-kun que dice ese papel (Erza si alcanzo a ver ese papel, pero no escucho lo ultimo después de una verdadera mujer, no sabia por que pero se sintió muy ofendida y quería parar para romperle la cara a esa ofrecida)

-Haber deja ver que dice, departamento numero nueve complejos los caídos, te espero después de las diez, que quera decir, para que me quie (No termino de hablar al ver que a Erza la rodeaba un aura roja y su pelo se levantaba en contra de la gravedad formando nueve mechones que se movían como si fueran colas dentro de Naruto veíamos a la bestia mas poderosa que el mundo allá visto (Claro después del Jubi) miandose del miedo por la persona que estaba enfrente de su contenedor)

-DIOS MIO KUSHINA RENACIO NARUTO CORRE POR TU VIDA ELLA ES PEOR QUE EL JUBI CUANDO ESTE ENOJADA.

"No exageres Kurama Erza-chan es buena persona solo esta algo molesta pero por que"

-HAY NARUTO TAN GRANDE Y SIGUES SIENDO IGUAL DE DENSO, ELLA ESTA CELOSA POR LA CHICA QUE TE COQUETEO, TU LE GUSTAS.

"Estas seguro Kurama bueno tratare luego de hablar eso con ella, adiós Kurama"

Erza estaba hecha una fiera le molesto mas la acción de esa ofrecida como le decía, tomo el papel de Naruto y sin que supieran como lo prendió en llamas y luego las cenizas se las llevo el viento.

-Espero no estés pensando ir Naruto-kun (Decía Erza con una sonrisa dulce muy dulce de hecho que le causo un escalofrió a Naruto)

-Claro que no Erza-chan si aceptaría cada invitación de ese tipo no saldría por mas de una semana de su casa (Naruto quiso dar a entender que muchas igual la invitaban a salir pero Erza entendió que dudarían mas de una semana en la cama después de eso su mente le empezó a jugar chueco y empezó a imaginarse a ella y Naruto en situaciones muy comprometedoras después de pensar se regaño como podía pensar asi lo acaba de conocer por dios es Erza Scarlet Titania la reina de las hadas)

-eso espero mira ya llego el pedido (se voltearon para ver a la camarera con una bandeja donde puso en la mesa los pasteles y las malteadas)

-Provecho y te veo luego guapo (con eso dicho la camarera se despidió de nuevo con un giño a Naruto y Erza cada vez tenia que detenerse a si misma de saltarle en sima)

-Provecho Erza-chan (Con eso Naruto tomo la malteada y la tomo con gusto)

-Provecho Naruto-kun (Erza empezó a probar el pastel de fresas extrañamente le sabia mucho al que comía en su mundo así que con muchas ganas se comió rápidamente su pastel)

Cuando luego ambos se voltearon a ver vieron que Naruto ya se había acabado su malteada mientras Erza ya había acabado su pastel ambos acordaron convidarse Naruto de su tenedor le dio a Erza de su pastel mientras ella le convidaba con el popote de Naruto de su malteada ambos estaban un poco sonrojados pero con grandes sonrisas mientras en un tejado cercano era observado por sus amigos.

-Mira el Dobe se mueve rápido al fin encontró alguien que lo quiera por el tonto distraído que es.

-No se as malo Sasuke-kun pero si estoy feliz que Naruto por fin empiece de nuevo a sonreír como antes.

-Interesante en mi libro dice que cuando comporte uno alimentos y se da de comer en la boca del otro seria ya una pareja, Naruto se mueve rápido me pregunto cuando tendrán Sex (Fue interrumpido por el golpe de su amiga peli rosa)

-Cállate Sai (Con eso dicho mando a volar al miembro de Anbu hasta que este desapareció en una pequeña luz)

-Guau Sakura un día romperás el record de Tsunade (Sakura se sonrojo un poco por el comentario de su amigo y voltearon para ver como Naruto ya pagaba la cuenta y se retiraba con Erza con rumbo a la mansión)

Mansión Uzumaki-Namikase.

Después de un merecida merienda Naruto con Erza llegaron a la mansión para que Erza se pudiera acomodar y descansar, después de Naruto le mostro el lugar la acomodo al lado de un cuarto suyo para que estuvieran comunicados.

Ya en la noche Erza en su cuarto empezó a soñar de lo que había pasado recientemente en la torre la muerte de su amigo a manos del que consideraba su primer amor y la muerte de este a manos de su mejor amigo Natsu cada recuerde le causaba mas dolor no pudo salvar a Jeral ni a su amigo, sin saberlo empezó a llorar fuertemente llamando la atención de Naruto.

Naruto estaba en su cuarto pensando como fue su día no esperaba que terminara asi, pero se sentía muy cómodo con la compañía de Erza por una parte le recordaba a Hinata en su dulce sonrisa y ese hermoso sonrojo, Naruto no quería remplazar a Hinata con Erza cada una eran diferentes y no podía remplazar a la otra cuando oyó que Erza empezaba a llorar se salió de su cuarto para verla que no le pasara nada grabe.

Al entrar vio a Erza llorar y decir una y otra vez a un dormida lo siento, Naruto rápidamente se acerco a ella se acostó en su cama y la abrazo de frente de ella con su mano derecha le sobaba la espalda los llantos de Erza poco a poco fueron desapareciendo hasta que su cuerpo se tranquilizo y su expresión en su hermoso rostro de nuevo fue tranquilo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Nunca mas estarás sola, si necesitas a alguien para que te ayude a superar este dolor yo estoy aquí como se que tu me ayudaras a superar el mío.

Naruto le deposito un delicado beso en la frente el no sabia pero Erza unos segundos antes había despertado y alcanzo a oír lo que dijo ella no sabia por que pero sentía que Naruto podría comprenderla y ayudarla a superar el dolor que tiene en su corazón.

-Muchas gracias Naruto-kun.

-De nada Erza-chan descansa (Naruto no se percato que le contesto y aun este le contesto Naruto se acomodo abrazando a Erza de la cintura mientras Erza recargaba su cabeza en la abdominales de Naruto a la vez que lo abrasaba de la cintura)

Mes y medio después.

En la época cerca de la navidad Naruto recibía muchas cartas y regalos de sus admiradoras haciendo un poco enojar a Erza el las acepto muy cortes pero dijo que lo disculpara pero ya estaba interesado en otra persona, Erza no sabia por que pero tenia celos al oír a Naruto decir que le interesaba ya alguien ese tiempo que tenían juntos fueron los mejores que han tenido tanto a Erza como Naruto ambos sintieron por primera vez lo que era no estar solo, tanto Naruto como Erza tenían amigos si pero no podían remplazar el cariño de una verdadera familia y cuando estuvieron juntos este tiempo por fin sintieron ese cariño que tanto deseaban sin saber como o por que.

Llego una noche donde un tipo llamado Toneri trataría de secuestrar a Hanabi Hyuga pero tanto Naruto como Erza hicieron retirar al enemigo y que este se fuera con las manos vacías, pero se enteraron que este ya antes había secuestrado a Hiashi Hyuga y sospechaban que el tenia que ver que la luna cada vez estaba mas cerca del planeta.

Un equipo formado por Naruto, Erza, Sakura, Shikamaru y Sai se dirigió para la luna o donde se veían las anomalías que esta estaban generando.

Después de que tanto Erza como Naruto entraron a una piscina donde habían varias esferas que los sumergieron en un Genjutsu mostrándoles al otro el pasado de este, tanto Erza como Naruto comprendieron a un mas el dolor del otro, se hicieron a la idea de curar ese corazón y llenarlo de pura felicidad.

Después de una feroz batalla contra Toneri, salvar al planeta y rescatar a Hiashi, nuestros héroes fueron de regreso a casa durante el trayecto Naruto tomaba la mano de Erza y no la soltaba juntos corrieron en el túnel de la esferas viendo imágenes de ellos estos meses y dando una promesa que una estaría para el otro por siempre Naruto cargo al estilo nupcial a Erza y propulsado por un Rasengan salieron de la Piscina que luego destruyo el techo hasta que pudieron salir Naruto bajo la luz de la Luna tomo el rostro de Erza, ella no sabia por que pero comprendió que amaba a Naruto y al parecer el la amaba a ella.

-Te amo Erza-chan con todo mi corazón (Erza soltó unas cuantas lagrimas de felicidad sus sentimientos eran correspondidos)

Después de eso acercaron sus rostros hasta sellarlos en un tierno beso bajo la luz de la luna.

-Erza-chan te gustaría ser mi novia.

-Claro que si Naruto-kun, te amo demasiado para no estar contigo (Naruto saco unas cuantas lagrimas aquí estaba la mujer que acepto sus sentimientos sin vacilar a un que relativamente tenían poco tiempo de conocerse sentía que la conocía de toda la vida y la amaba con todo su corazón)

Arigato Erza-chan (Naruto le dio un fuerte abrazo a Erza)

Arigato a ti Naruto-kun por demostrarme lo que es el amor (Erza le dio un gran beso, nunca se cansaría de los labios de su rubio)

Después de eso todo el mundo se entero que Erza y Naruto tenían una relación ya oficial de pareja los amigos del rubio estaban feliz por el, se merecía después de todo lo que había pasado el ser feliz, algunas fans del rubio no lo aceptaron muy felices pero no le quedo remedio pero siempre sale el que quiere echar a perder todo.

Cinco meses después de la llegada de Erza a Konoha

Erza no podía estar mas feliz ya había cumplido mas de tres meses de novia de Naruto y no podía estar mas feliz, ella a escondidas se puso a leer las obras literarias que escribía el padrino de nuestro rubio y tenia un pequeño sonrojo en su hermoso rostro cuando oyó la puerta que llamaban.

-VOY, quien estará llamando tan temprano (Erza se acerco para abrir la puerta) si que se le ofrece (Pregunto a un Anbu con mascara de dragón)

-Disculpe Erza-san, el consejo pide la asistencia de Naruto-sama inmediatamente para discutir asuntos con referencia a su clan.

-Ok, yo le informo solo que salga de bañar. (El Anbu solo a firmo y Erza se dirigió al cuarto donde vio a Naruto ya vestido)

-Naruto-kun, un Anbu me vino a informar que el consejo quiere hablar contigo con respecto a asuntos del clan.

-Hay ahora que querrán esos fósiles bueno Erza-chan, puedes acompañarme.

-Yo, por que. (Erza recibió extrañada para que quería que la acompañara cuando vio a Naruto que hizo una cara de complicidad)

-Fácil, tengo que presentarte como mi futura esposa y matriarca del clan. (Erza se sonrojo ya que prácticamente Naruto le estaba pidiendo matrimonio)

-Ok, Naruto-kun entonces te espero abajo.

Después de unos minutos ambos llegaron a la sala del consejo en la torre hokage todo el mundo quería sacar provecho por lo que iba avenir, Naruto entro a la sala y vieron a los cinco miembros civiles mas acaudalados con los lideres de clanes del pueblo enfrente estaban el Hokage Kakashi con sus asesores Tsunade y Shizune.

-Naruto nos a llegado una carta del daimayo del fuego que tienes que casarte lo mas pronto posible además que se te autoriza entrar en el programa RC si así lo deseas para volver a restaurar el Clan Uzumaki tanto como el Namikase.

Naruto le extraño eso no le molestaba casarse de echo el fin de semana en la cena iba a pedir le matrimonio a Erza pero tendría que adelantar su planes por ordenes del daimayo.

Erza no le gusto que quisieran obligar a su novio a casarse además que no le agrado la idea del RC confiaba en Naruto pero no quería que cualquiera quisiera quitárselo.

-Yo el señor Arashi dueño de la mayoría de los locales comerciales de la zona norte le doy la mano de mi hija en matrimonio si así lo desea Namikase-Sama (A Naruto no le agrado el rumbo que estaba tomando esto)

-No tan rápido yo Ken dueño de las empresas exportadoras de madera del pueblo le doy la mano de mi hija en matrimonio (Como decíamos a naruto no le gustaba a donde iba esto y a Erza menos)

-No, creo que a Naruto-sama le guste aceptar cualquier chica que no conozca en matrimonio por eso propongo a mi hija Ino Yamanaka para que sea desposada por Naruto.

-Si es el caso a un que no se conocen mucho propongo a mi hija Hanabi Hyuga en matrimonio con el señor Naruto.

-Además que mi hija Hana igual esta interesado en el y seria una gran esposa para Naruto-sama.

Pronto estallaron las ofensas que iban y venían por todas partes a Naruto y Erza los estaban irritando mientras Kakashi y sus consejeras lo veían también con una gota.

-YA BASTA YO ME CASARE SOLAMENTE CON UNA PERSONA A LA CUAL YO AME Y ELLA A MI, PUNTO FINAL.

-Entonces Naruto-sama quien seria ella (Pregunto kakashi tratando de aligerar el ambiente)

-No hay nadie más que mi novia Erza Scarlet pronto a ser Uzumaki

-COOMOO (todo el mundo grito sabían que Naruto tenia una relación pero no esperaban fuera tan enserio)

-Si, si hay alguien que quiera como mi esposa es ella.

-Pero a un son novios y el daimayo exigió que debería que casarse en el transcurso de esta semana.

-Por ese lado no hay problema pero ya que ustedes me arruinaron la sorpresa creo que tengo ya que hacerlo (Todo el mundo se le salieron los ojos al ver como Naruto se arrodillaba enfrente de Erza y este sacaba una caja color roja Erza empezaba a llorar de felicidad estaba soñando su primer novio y verdadero amor estaba apunto de dar el siguiente paso en su relación)

-Erza a un que se que esta no era la forma que quería hacerlo se que eres la única para mi como yo se que soy solo para ti y esto no es por que me están obligando yo ya había pensado pedirte mañana en la cena (Naruto respiro hondo buscando las palabras para poder continuar a Erza seguía viendo con ojos llorosos, podría ser)

-Desde que te encontré aquella vez sentía una conexión que teníamos no sabia como decirlo, había oído el rumor de que caían los ángeles del cielo y cuando te vi pensé que Kami se había apiadado de mí y me mando a una de sus ángeles para curar el dolor que tenia en mi corazón.

-Aquellas noches que te vi llorar sentí tu tristeza como mía tu felicidad era la mía y esa sonrisa que me brindabas encendieron y curaron este corazón por eso a un que no era como quería, te quiero pedir Erza Scarlet te gustaría ser mi esposa.

Naruto abrió la caja mostrando un hermoso anillo en forma de remolino con un precioso diamante rojo en el centro, Erza no podía parar de llorar ella puso la mano para que Naruto colocara delicadamente el anillo en su dedo algunos de la sala estaban felices mientras algunos civiles vieron como se les iba el mejor negocio que hubieran hecho en sus vidas.

-Claro que si Naruto-kun te amo te amo si quiero ser tu esposa (Erza se agacho al tamaño que tenia el y le dio un gran beso, que poco a poco empezaba a subir de tono hasta que oyeron una tos falsa que hizo ubicarlos donde estaban para que se separaran)

-Ok viendo que Naruto ya esta comprometido no hay nada mas que discutir a si que pueden retirarse y Naruto felicidades te lo mereces.

-Gracias sensei (Naruto vio como Kakashi le dio un pulgar para ariba además de una sonrisa de ojo)

-Mas te vale que la cuides Gaky y gracias Erza por querer a este cabeza hueca de Naruto (Erza se reía de como le decía Tsunade a su prometido, mientras oía un oye por parte de Naruto)

-No se preocupe Tsunade-sama lo cuidare toda la vida.

-eso me agrada oír tienen mi bendición, espero sean muy felices y quiero ver pronto unas pequeñas cabezas rojas y rubias corriendo de aquí a ya volviendo locos a todos.

Tanto Naruto como Erza se sonrojaron por el comentario de Tsunade mientras Erza ya se imaginaba ver jugar a dos niños un peli rojo y un rubio mientras cargaba a una rubia y Naruto llegaba y la abrazaba por la cintura dándole un beso en los labios.

-Claro Tsunade-sama pronto voy a poner a trabajar a Naruto en eso (Por un momento oyó como los barones presentes se habían desmallado por grandes hemorragias nasales pensando lo que arrían esos dos para trabajar en eso)

-Ok mucha información ahora tendremos que cargar a Naruto hasta su casa (con eso Tsunade y Shizune seguidos por Erza cargaron a Naruto con dirección a la mansión)

6 meses después.

Han pasado ya seis meses desde la llegada de Erza a Konoha, hoy por fin se consumaría el gran amor que se tenían como pareja hoy seria la boda mas esperada por las naciones elementales la boda de Naruto Uzumaki y Erza Scarlet pronto a ser Erza Uzumaki todos los amigos del rubio asistieron, sus maestros, conocidos la fiesta fue hermosa fue del tipo japonés (Imaginen la boda al final de Last solo que en lugar de Hinata a Erza y Neji al final carga la foto de Hinata) después de una gran boda llego el momento de despedirse y Naruto junto con Erza se fueron de luna de miel a un complejo vacacional en el país de la primavera.

Una Semana después de la boda.

Después del regreso de Naruto y Erza de su luna de miel Naruto como regalo de bodas se apuro a terminar las practicas del hirashin y después de un arduo trabajo lo consigo el gran secreto es que dentro del mango también hay un sello receptor por eso su técnica era muy complicada al requerir mas de dos tipos de sello en un espacio tan pequeño después de lograrlo y empacar algunas cosas esenciales como dinero (Naruto sabia que su moneda no le serviría a ya así que llevaba piedras preciosas y oro) los regalos de Erza (algunas armas y un pastel de fresas y escondidos llevaba los libros de Jiraiya) Ropa de ambos (algunos vestidos y kimonos de Erza, unos tres cambios de ropa de Naruto) después de todo Naruto lo almaceno en tres rollos diferentes se despidió de todos sus amigos por si acaso no pudiera regresar.

Erza le pedía que ya se quedaran que no quería que su esposo perdiera a sus amigos el comento que siempre los llevaría en el corazón y que ahora ella era su corazón que si ella es feliz el lo seria, a Erza le encantaban las cursilerías de su esposo después que se despidió y recibió algunos ungüentos de Sakura para curar a Naruto por si andaba de distraído, Erza mando un kunai de su marido a su dimensión de bolsillo, se despidieron de todos y después que Naruto tomara a Erza de la cintura y darle un beso desaparecieron en un destello amarillo.

Fairy Girls Magnolia.

Vemos un cuarto rodeado por armaduras estando en este en medio un Kunai de tres puntas no parecía nada solo después de un destello amarillo aparecieron Naruto Uzumaki y Erza Uzumaki.

Naruto a un con las mano en la cintura de Erza se separo del beso y observo al alrededor para ver algunas de las armaduras que usaba su esposa colocada en algunos maniquís, Erza igual abrió lentamente los ojos al ver que estaban en el cuarto donde guardaba sus armaduras en su casa, envolvió a su esposo en un gran abrazo de felicidad su marido cumplió su promesa y ahora estaban en su casa.

-vamos Naruto-kun quiero presentarte a mis amigos y al maestro espero no estén tan triste después de no verme por mas de seis meses.

-Les va a agradar que estés de vuelta amor vamos a tu gremio.

Fairy Tail Gremio

Todo el mundo estaba en la parte trasera llorando mas un peli rosa esta recargando en un lapida negra con el nombre de Erza Scarlet no había excepción todo el mundo le dolía la muerte de Erza han pasado un día que Natsu regreso del complejo Akane resort con Hapy, Lucy y Gray todos con miradas muy tristes.

Después que Natsu vio como Erza desaparecía en la lacrima intento todo por salvarla prácticamente destruyo la torre pero no pudo encontrarla ni su cuerpo estaban muy deprimidos pasaron cuatro días mas buscando alguna pista de donde quedo ella o su cuerpo pero no hallaron nada.

Después regresaron y comentaron la noticia todo el mundo se deprimió Mirajane en particular no podía parar de negar que su amiga y rival estaba muerta ya había perdido a su hermana para perderla a ella, al día siguiente acordaron darle sepultura aun que no tenían cuerpo al igual que Lisana iban a marcar el lugar como el punto de descanso de Erza.

Estaba el funeral y el día parecía comprender su dolor con un dia nublado con probabilidades de lluvia pero de pronto el sol salio cuando oyeron una voz detrás de todo el mundo.

-Ahora por que tienen todos esa cara deprimida que paso (Erza había aparecido atrás de todos los miembros del gremio luego que vieron que nadie estaba en la sala del clan salieron para ver a todos vestidos de negro)

-Ee rr Erza pero como vimos como desaparecías y por mas que buscamos no encontramos rastro de ti (Gray estaba sorprendido al igual que todo el mundo ahora Natsu estaba llorando pero de alegría se sentía culpable por no salvar a Erza pero vio que estaba sana y salva)

Todo el mundo ya estaba viendo a la pareja enfrente de ellos muchos estaban felices que Erza estaba sana y salva después de percatarse de que alguien la acompañaba y tomaba la mano de Erza hubo muchas reacciones los hombres algunos miedo pensando que el pobre joven iba a morir y otros por poder tocar a la hermosa Titania sin sufrir las consecuencias, todas las hembras presentes tuvieron un sonrojo muy marcado al ver al rubio que acompañaba a Erza.

Naruto estaba vestido con una playera negra pegada a sus músculos y pantalones negros ajustados, botas negras además llevaba una capa roja con llamas negras y estaba peinado para atrás remarcando su rostro mas fino con sus marcas que a las chicas se le hizo muy sexi.

Después de las reacciones todo el mundo se lanzo a abrazar a Erza los primeros en llegar y abrazarla fueron Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Hapy y Mira todo el mundo la envolvió en un gran abrazo.

Erza ya no llevaba su armadura como lo asía antes ahora solo llevaba una blusa blanca con una falda larga azul y botas negras al ser abrazada por sus amigos Naruto se puso un poco celoso pero como comprendía que la extrañaban lo iba a dejar pasar por ahora, ya después que abrazaron a su amiga se pusieron pálidos pensando los iba a golpear por abrasarla pero ella les mostraba una sonrisa muy linda.

-Yo también los extrañe más de seis meses han pasado que cuentan como han estado.

-Erza como que seis meses han pasado solo seis días de la ultima vez que te vimos en la torre (Lucy estaba preocupada por su amiga donde estuvo ella este tiempo que ella sintió como seis meses)

Tanto Erza como Naruto abrieron muy grandes los ojos Seis meses no podía ser quiere decir que seis días aquí equivalían a seis meses en las naciones elementales esto no era para nada bueno.

-E e so qui quiere de cir que, Erza-chan deja comprobar algo (Erza asistió ya sabia a que se refería su esposo esperaba estar equivocada)

-No NO NO MALDITA SEA (Todo el mundo se asusto un poco de la actuación del rubio las femeninas al ver como Naruto expulso una parte de su poder se colorearon ante su poder que daba seguridad y calor)

-No podremos regresar a Konoha el Kunai que deje a ya, no se como pero no puedo sentirlo siento como si corriera o algo así no creo jamás poder sincronizarme con el para poder volver a Konoha (Naruto tenia una mirada triste su esposa pronto se sintió igual Naruto al ver que estaba causando fue rápido a abrazar a su esposa)

-No te preocupes Erza-chan sabíamos que esto podía pasar es un milagro que pudimos llegar sano y a salvo a tu casa, no teme entristezcas sabíamos que esto podía pasar por eso nos despedimos de todo el mundo no, ahora quita esa cara y preséntame con tus amigos.

Erza después de oír a su esposo sonrió a el y lo tomo del brazo y lo jalo a donde se ubicaban sus compañeros del gremio.

-Chicos quiero que conozcan a alguien el me ayudo a donde fui a parar su nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y es mi esposo (Al decir esposo las chicas tuvieron grandes celos de la peli roja y al igual algunos barones)

-Mucho gusto como dijo Erza-chan soy su esposo como así ella es mi esposa y vengo de otro mundo donde las personas son ninjas yo solía vivir en el pueblo escondido entre las hojas en el país del fuego en un enorme continente conocido como las naciones elementales.

Muchas personas del gremio no creían lo que oían del rubio al ser de otro mundo todos menos uno el maestro se acerco a saludar cordialmente al rubio.

-Mucho gusto joven Naruto tendrá siempre mi eterna gratitud por haber salvado a uno de mis hijos (Makarov se inclino cortes mente en señal de agradecimiento y respeto después de oír el agradecimiento del maestro todo el mundo empezó a agradecer)

-Gracias Naruto por cuidar a nuestra amiga pero cuéntanos a que se refieren con otro mundo (Pregunto Gray mientras natsu cuando escucho Ninja se cubrió con su bufanda y empezó a querer actuar como ninja Naruto no sabia si sentirse alabado o ofendido con la actitud del peli rosa)

-Bueno después de mi cumpleaños diesi nueve salía a dar un paseo al bosque fuera del pueblo y hay vi caer a Erza-chan de un agujero que se abrió del cielo después de rescatarla se quedo a vivir conmigo, luego empezamos a salir nos volvimos pareja y ase una semana nos casamos mi regalo de bodas fue traerla a su casa pero no creí que nuestros mundo tuvieran tanta diferencia de tiempo.

Todo el mundo oyó el relato como este chico logro ayudar a su amiga entonces al sonar sus palabras verdaderas y mas con el apoyo de erza se creyeron lo del mundo nuevo miles de preguntas empezaron a llegar a la pareja de casados algunas insinuaciones molestas a Erza por parte de Mira un Natsu que si le podía enseñar a ser ninja y que pelara con el y mas.

-Ya tranquilos chicos después podrán seguir preguntando ahora que tenemos a toda la familia junta es momento de fiesta todos a celebrar.

-SSSSIIII (Todo el mundo gritaba después de que ase menos de una hora estaban muy decaídos ahora tenían una razón para celebrar y esperemos que nuestro rubio se adapte a su nueva vida en el gremio mas problemáticos de todos conocido como Fairy Tail.

Pero teniendo a nuevos amigos no le será tan difícil mas que cuenta con su hermosa esposa que estará con el, el resto de sus vidas.

Fin

Saludos lectores espero les haya gustado, esta seria mi quinta historia estamos explotando muchas ideas si la gente le llega a gradar como va el rumbo de esta historia tendrá su continuación tenia pensado que solo fuera un One shot pero si la gente le agrada después de que allá terminado alguna de mis otras historias empezare con esta pediré un mínimo de 50 favoritos para continuarla jijiji hasta la próxima.


End file.
